Pokemon Royals
by Liverta
Summary: May is the out cast princess and tends to leave the castle to see the village. One day after she escapes she meets Drew, the popular and hansom Trainer that is known for being strong, and after that one meeting he becomes a large part of her life and she becomes a large part of his life. Contestshipping with a little bit of Penguin/Pokeshipping. Hope you like it :)
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Royals**

Hey I put a sneak peek for this a while ago so I figured I might as well start writing it huh?

I also realised that I have a very vivid and crazy imagination but when I try to focus on more than one story at a time I tend to lose interest unless I see real promise in it, thankfully I learn my lesson and I will only be writing one story at a time and will not start a new one until I finish or discontinue the current one.

I also aim to become a writer with my own original ideas and would love some constructive criticism if you have any so…

Well here it is.

 **Chapter 1** (Character intro)

Long ago in a country named Poketsmon (don't ask I couldn't think of anything else) their lived three beautiful princesses… but we'll get to those later.

Right now I want to tell you about three boys that lived in the countries capitol as commoners and the sons of the castles stable man.

The oldest was Ash. He is seventeen years old and is turning out to look a lot like his father. He has jet black hair and black eyes. He was known as one of the strongest pokemon trainers in all the land, this however made him very popular and would get battle requests every three seconds.

At the age of fourteen Kenny is the youngest. He has unnatural red hair that he gets from neither of his parents but rather his grandfather on his father's side, his eyes are the same as Ash's and despite his brothers reputation, Kenny isn't very well known but this helps him sneak around easily without getting spotted.

The middle child was sixteen year old Drew. He resembled his mother a lot which growing up made him the victim of continuous abuse and bullying from other boys his age. This made him strive to become the best trainer he could be and has a reputation for being ruthless and merciless in battle. Due to his 'pretty' features he attracts a lot of attention from girls and is almost always surrounded by them, while most guys would be happy about this but Drew couldn't stand it.

All three of them are also studying sword fighting but they aren't all too good at it. They are however good at thieving small amounts of food from stalls in the market place and even small trinkets when they test their luck.

During work hours Ash would work at the Blitzle and Rapidash stable with his father, Drew would work down at a tavern and Kenny would shift between working the fields and selling the produce at the markets.

Their mother passed away when they were little but their father would always remember to tell them all about their mother to make sure they never forget her.

As for the princesses, the three of them lived the life in luxury, well, at least two of them did.

The oldest and soon to be Queen was Misty. She inherited orange hair from her father and Viridian eyes she got from her mother. She was a hard worker but because she spends most of her time studying she hasn't really experienced things like her sisters and sometimes has trouble with sarcasm. She also fears that she isn't ready to rule the whole country at the age of sixteen, but she was still happy.

Dawn was the youngest at thirteen and resembles her mother quite a lot; she has dark blue hair and blue eyes like her father. Being the youngest she never really had to focus on studying so instead she devoted her time into learning how to dance and play civilized games that are considered classy and socially elegant. But like Misty she too was happy.

May, she was the second born and was considered the beauty of the land. She knew proper etiquette and how to dance but she also took it upon herself to learn horse riding, sword fighting and acrobatics. She's managed to almost master them despite only being sixteen. To explain the age you should know she was the king's basted child. Before Misty was born the queen fell terribly ill so in fear that his child might die he sent out a request to find the most beautiful woman in the land to become his concubine. This lead him to May's mother Sarema.

There were rules that went along with the birth if the queen and Sarema survived childbirth.

If both children were born boys than Sarema's son would be killed.

If the queen birthed a son but Sarema's child was a girl than nothing would happen.

If it were reversed than Sarema's child would be air to the throne.

And if both were born girls than Sarema's child would only have the title of princess but will be treated differently in the castle.

As luck would have it both were born girls and were raised together.

May was always given the princess clothing and room but she wouldn't get the same studying and she never got as many toys as Misty or Dawn did. Treatment wise the maids treated her kindly as did the guards but the queen despised her with a raging fire. The king loved her and despite her being a basted child he loved her just as much as Misty and Dawn.

Despite the kindness she got from them though she always knew she didn't truly fit in.

One thing her sisters also didn't do was train their pokemon. Misty had a Togepi that was as docile as a speck of dust and Dawn had a Piplup that seemed to really hate the queen but these were the only pokemon they had. As for May, because she didn't have to learn all the princess posh stuff she had the chances to do other things like learning to fight and ride a horse but in her free time she would sneak off into the forest where she would meet countless pokemon that she will spend hours playing with.

Misty and Dawn use to go with her but after the queen found out she banned them from going saying a true princess didn't waist her time playing with pokemon but May ignored her and snuck out anyway (Not that the queen cared).

She would eventually go on to evolve a few of them and enters them in battles, how you might ask well she tends to sneak out of the castle from time to time dressed in a commoner outfit.

This Chapter is just an info chapter I hope you like it and like I said please write constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The kingdom was bustling with joy as they organised the youngest princess' birthday ceremony. The maids were stressing about decorations and the chefs were busy in the kitchen.

Dawn was in her room throwing dresses around trying to find something to wear for the ceremony. A young girl with coconut hair and sapphire eyes suddenly ran into the room and closed the door behind her.

Her hair was a little messy and she was wearing a night gown "Are the maids chasing you down to get into a dress again May?" Dawn asked her sister with a laugh. May sighed and faced her "How do you stand those frilly nightmares? And the corsets… oh don't even get me started" May said as she remembered the first time she was forced into one.

Dawn giggled at her sister before returning to her wardrobe that was in disarray "What happened in here?" asked a third voice.

The two girls looked to the door to see a girl around Mays age with orange hair "Misty? We haven't seen you since last week when you locked yourself up in the study" Dawn said with a smile "I finally finished all that paperwork so I figured I should come and wish my little sister a happy birthday" Misty said with a kind smile.

She looked to May and saw she was in her night gown "Maids?" she asked "Yep" May replied "I don't know why they bother dressing you up if all you end up doing is running off somewhere until the party ends" Dawn said "Well you know me, I don't really like the whole formal parties, but I will try and stay longer than usual since it's your birthday" May said as she sat on Dawns bed.

May fell back onto Dawns bed "Your bed is so comfy" she said as she relaxed "What ae you talking about we all get the same…" Dawn paused when Misty shot her a look "Umm never mind" she finished as she went back to her searching.

May sat up and looked at her sisters "When you guys avoid the subject it just makes it worst" she said as she gave them a look.

Misty and Dawn shared a look before going back to what they were doing "So… May… when the maids finally do track you down I think you will be happy that I prepared a formal but no fills dress for you to ware" Misty said making May smile.

Just as she said that a maid knocked on Dawn's door and walked in "She's in here!" she yelled before three other maids came in and pulled May out "Come on guys what would be so bad if I didn't go" she wined as she desperately tried to stay with her sisters.

Misty and Dawn lagged when they saw May holding onto the door frame trying to delay the inevitable "Come on Princess we need you to get changed now" one of the maids whined "What if we give you extra desert tonight?" one of them asked "You mean it?" May asked "Yes" they all replied.

May smiled mischievously and let go of the frame causing the maids to topple over "I'll see you two at the royal announcements!" May yelled as she ran to her room.

Misty watched as her sister ran down the hall "When do you think we should tell her?" Misty asked "Tell her what?" Dawn asked as she walked out of her wardrobe in a pink dress "About what her mother could do" Misty said "Father will tell her when the time is right" Dawn said as she fixed her hair by putting two pink clips in it and placed her crown on her head "Let's go we'll be late" Dawn said as she grabbed Misty's hand.

They reached the balcony as the citizens started to pour into the castle.

As the last of the guests arrived and the citizens were all gathered Misty was ready to give them a welcome.

Misty looked around the room "Where is May?" she asked "Sorry I'm late" May said as she ran up to her sisters "About time child" said the queen as she gave May a scornful look.

May bowed to the king and queen as they walked out onto the balcony and took their seats at their thrones.

As they waved to the cheering citizens Misty walked out holding her Togepi and began her announcement "Welcome citizens, today we celebrate my little sister Princess Dawn's birthday… and as your future queen I have been allowed to let you all take today off work to enjoy time with your families" Misty said in a strong voice and a sweet smile.

Back in the room, May and Dawn looked at their sister proudly as she spoke to the people.

Dawn was then ushered forwards and the citizens cheered for her.

May felt a tinge of jealousy for her sisters, because she was the bastard child nobody celebrated her birthday and most of the town hadn't even seen her before. Her sisters got holidays for their birthdays while May would get a day filled with insults from her step mother about being born.

She brushed these feelings away though when she saw how happy her sisters were. She knew she wasn't all too important and wouldn't inherit anything but as long as her sisters were happy than she was happy… at least… she thought that was true.

First official chapter done, the next one will be that same morning but for the boys and I'll just see where it takes me I guess.

Please comment on anything you might want to see and I hoped you liked it :).


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Drew was woken up that mourning to the familiar sound of Ash falling down the stairs and Kenny calling him a clumsy idiot. Drew had spent a long time working the past few nights due to all of the sailors coming in from the ports with things for the royals to continue living in luxury. Personally Drew rather hates royalty, thinking that they are just a bunch of spoilt brats that should try living as a commoner for a week.

He got out of bed and walked downstairs without a shirt "Honestly Drew put a shirt on" Kenny said as he threw his brother a black shirt and a brown one to ware over top.

Drew looked at Kenny and realised he was still there "Why aren't you at work?" Drew asked as he sat at the dinner table "We all have the day off of work until tonight" Kenny said as he got his shoes on "So in other words you and Ash get the day off while I still have to work again tonight?" Drew asked as he started tying up his laces.

Drew and Kenny left for the fields around their house to see Ash was already out there feeding the animals "So did dad already leave to go to the castle?" Ash asked as he threw some food into the Grumpig and Spoink troth "Yea he said something about giving someone horse riding lessons later today" Kenny said "What someone actually dared to ask dad to give them horse riding lessons on a holiday?" Drew asked "No, dad offered, he gives the mystery person lessons once a week" Ash said "Have you met them?" Kenny asked "No it's usually on when I'm cleaning out the pens so I've never actually met them" Ash said before he headed back inside the house to get his green cloak and back out to the "?" Drew asked "Umm… to the castle" Ash said with a blush "You just want to see Princess Misty" Kenny said with a smirk.

Ash looked away from his brothers and started walking towards the castle.

Kenny ran off ahead of Ash with a slight blush as well 'He teases me about having a crush on a princess when he has a crush on today's birthday girl' Ash thought as he watched his brother run past.

Drew sighed before he followed Ash.

They ended up getting a pretty good view from below while Kenny got a balcony view.

As the blue curtains opened, the king and queen emerged waving to their people and then sat down as Misty came out.

Drew looked to his brother too see him mesmerised by the princess's beauty. He glanced to Kenny when Princess Dawn also came out to see him blushing and staring moony eyed at her.

Drew sighed and looked back to the princesses and was beginning to grow bored but as princess dawn went back into the doorway of the balcony she stood next to a young brunet in a red dress and yellow gloves and a red gemmed grown on her head "Is that Princess May?" he asked himself.

Everyone else noticed May as well and they all began to whisper.

Misty looked back at May and Dawn before smirking at Dawn. She glanced to her mother whose face looked murderous.

Misty turned back to the crowd and thanked them for coming all the way to the castle and to have a lovely time that day.

The king and queen walked inside and Misty followed.

Drew was still shocked, he only caught a glimpse of her but she was beautiful 'No she's royalty' Drew thought as he scolded himself.

He and his brothers went home to just slack off for a while.

As for the princesses "How dare you let her be seen!" the queen screamed as she grabbed May's arm "This girl is an ugly bastard! Not even good enough for the title of princess! What made you two think it was a good idea to let her stand within the crowds view?!" she screeched as her grip tightened.

Misty stepped forward "Mother May is the daughter of the king and for that fact she is a princess" she said in an annoyed voice. Misty looked at May before looking to the queen "And from the paintings I've seen from when you were her age she is a lot prettier than you were" she said in a rather rude tone "How dare you!" she gasped to Misty before turning to May "What have you been teaching my daughters?" she scowled.

May looked away from her before she spotted a vase of water set on the table next to her.

In one swift movement May grabbed it and splashed it into the queen's face "Piss of Bitch" May mumbled as she gave the queen a death glare that could make grown men want to curl up in a ball and cry.

The queen looked at May with wide eyes. May had snapped by yelling before but never had she actually done anything about it.

May took this to her advantage to leave and started running.

She reached her room in no time and quickly got changed into her commoner clothing before she jumped out of her window and into a tree.

She quickly and skilfully manoeuvred her way through the trees until she reached the stables where Anthony was waiting "Princess your early" he said as she went to saddle up one of the pokemon but stopped when he saw her face.

Her eyes were red and her cheeks were tear stained "What happened?" he asked as he placed his hands comfortingly on her shoulders "I'm sick of her" she said as she wiped her tears away. Anthony knew how the queen treated May and thought it was absolutely horrid that the king could love such a woman.

Getting deep -.-


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A week has passed since everything at Dawn's birthday and May has kept her distance from the queen.

She had been banished to her room for a month after the party ended and to say the least… she was very bored.

She lied on her bed and stared at the celling and just watched as the sun rays slowly moved across it "Beautifly!" yelled a pokemon from her window.

May sat up and walked over to her balcony and opened it "Beautifly what are you doing here? You know the queen will kill you if she saw you" she scolded as the pokemon bowed its head in sadness "Vee!" May heard from below her balcony.

May gave Beautifly a sceptical look before walking over to the edge only to see some of the smaller wild pokemon she had befriended "Eevee, Skitty and Squirtle?" she questioned before seeing they had a basket of berries in front of them. May smiled down at them before she went back into her room and got changed into her commoner clothing before she climbed down the vines that grew next to her wall.

She ushered the small pokemon into the forest before she was welcomed by the rest of the pokemon she had befriended.

Despite the queen's hatred for pokemon battles, saying that only boys should do it, it pushed May to want to do it more. That's how she got into horse riding, acrobatics and sword fighting.

May climbed one of the trees where a Skarmory had a giant nest and sat in it as the baby Skarmory welcomed her happily "Hey guys it's been a while huh?" she asked with a smile as they snuggled up to her.

May parted a few branches in front of her to see the village down below. The farmers were doing their crops and the markets were as busy as ever. She looked down to the pokemon on the ground, that were playing 'They must have been worried about me' she thought to herself.

As she watched she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to live as a commoner. She knew that most girls her age would have already had a child but she just wanted to know what it would be like to live in those small houses and have a real purpose instead of being some kind of trophy for her father.

As she saw that the market place was filling up she knew this would be the best time to pull a little sleight of hand.

She climbed down the tree and looked to her pokemon "Ivysaur I think we should do the hit and run tactic today" she said as Ivysaur nodded and they ran off to the village.

It just so happened, that Drew and his brothers were going to do a similar thing that day "So what are we doing today?" Kenny asked "I was thinking we get Drew to be surrounded by a bunch of girls and when everyone is wondering what's going on we take a few things" Ash said as they walked through the streets.

Drew grumbled in annoyance "Why do I have to be the distraction?" Drew asked "Because we were last time" Kenny said referring to a few days ago when he and Ash faked a fight so Drew could steal some met from the butchers "Yea so get to flirting" Ash said as he ushered his brother towards a group of girls.

Drew sighed and started flirting to them "Their doing it again" May mumbled as she watched the boys to their play.

Truth be told, she has seen a lot of their tricks before and actually got inspired by them. After the boys were done they casually walked out of there like they did absolutely nothing.

May spotted a woman with a giant basket filled with apples and decided this was the best time for anything "Ivysaur that woman there" she said as she pointed to the woman.

Ivysaur looked up to her then smiled and started charging. Just as Ivysaur was about to hit the woman May yelled "Look out!" and the woman looked towards May and was knocked over by the charging pokemon.

Ivysaur quickly grabbed a few apples with vine whip. May ran up to the woman and began piling up the apples into the basket "Are you alright?" she asked as she put the last of the apples away and helped her up "Yes thank you dear" the woman said before picking up the basket and walking off "Goodbye" she said as she bowed her head slightly "And thank you" she mumbled as she walked off with an apple in her hand.

Later she fund Ivysaur to see she was waiting patiently on a barrel by a tavern "Good job Ivysaur" May said as she pet its head.

Ivysaur smiled up at May and gave her one or its apples "Thank you little one" May said as she hugged the apple happily as she thought how lucky she was to have pokemon like Ivysaur.

Unknown to her she was being watched.

Drew and his brothers had gone to the tavern where Drew worked at night and sat at a table next to a window in the corner.

Kenny and Ash ordered some food and Drew just sat there in silence.

He had this strange feeling to look behind him for some reason. When he did he saw a young girl with coconut coloured hair pulled into a ponytail and dressed in a deep blue dress and bandana.

Drew watched her intently for a few moments as she was given an apple by an Ivysaur.

When she turned around Drew's eyes widened to see she was the girl from the princess' birthday "Drew!" Ash yelled causing Drew to turn around and face his siblings "What?" he questioned "He's been calling you for the past minute… what out there is so interesting?" Kenny asked as he looked out the window. Drew did to only to see she was gone.

Yay! I did another chapter! Just letting you know that I will probably update more on weekends because I have school during the week so update schedule doesn't really exist, it's more when it comes to me is when I'll be doing it.

Hope you liked it and please review.

Oh and for those who ave seen my Deviantart account then i will post a picture for this chapter after i upload this.


	5. Chapter 5

To those who were wondering I wasn't sure what the names of the king and queen would be because I couldn't really think of a name for them. So as of this chapter the kings name is Fallen and the queen will be named Monique (Sorry to all those readers who are named that but I base her character from a bitch I went to primary school with) (And I rated this T so I can swear if I want to) enjoy.

 **Chapter 5**

As May was walking home, she had the strangest feeling she was being followed. She had been followed by pokemon before but this was different.

May took a small whistle from around her neck and blew into it.

The whistle itself was silent to human ears but to a certain pokemon it was as loud as day.

May kept blowing until she reached an alley way and ducked into it.

A strange cloaked figure peered around the corner only to see nobody was there. He looked up to see May being carried up into the air by a Skarmory "How in the world?" he asked but May took off before he could say anything.

May poked her tong out at him and flew off to the castle "Damn it" he mumbled as he watched her fly off.

May lied on Skarmory's back and thought about the boys from the markets. She had seen them do heaps of plays before but for some reason she felt some kind of pain in her chest when he began to flirt with girls.

Before she knew it Skarmory had landed on her balcony "Thank you sweetie" she said as she pet Skarmory's head before it took off.

She quickly walked over to her wardrobe and got dressed into a princess dress.

May walked back into her room only to be tackled by a crying Dawn "What the?" May asked as she sat up "Mother *Sniff* she… she… she" Dawn shuddered "What did she do now?" May asked with an annoyed tone.

Misty picked Dawn off of May and looked at May with a serious look "Mother somehow convinced father to allow her to arrange an arranged marriage" she said as she stared at May's expression.

May was stunned at first but her look turned murderous before she stomped out of the room and straight for the throne room "Monique!" May yelled as she kicked the doors open "What do you want child?" Monique asked as a few lords looked at May with wide eyes "What's this I hear about an arranged marriage?" May yelled as she stomped up to her step mother.

Monique shot May a glare before saying "It's just as you hear… your father has finally agreed to get you married so I can send you off wherever I want" May stared at her with a mighty rage "I refuse to get married!" May yelled as she stomped her foot on the ground "Umm your majesty who is this?" one of the lords asked as he glanced between the two girls "This is Princess May… the one your sons will be candidates for to be her husband" Monique said with a frown.

The nobles gasped "You said she was ugly your majesty… I might say she's the most beautiful woman in the land" one of the lords said and the others agreed.

The queen immediately sent them out saying she would get back to them in a few weeks "Look… if it makes you happy I will let you know that the marriage will happen in two months at the least and if you can find someone else before then… I might just let you go off with them" Monique aid before she had the guards drag May from the room and back to her room.

They locked her in but May had spent enough years of sneaking about the castle to know how to get out.

She slipped into her father's study to see him staring out the window with a sorrowful look on his face "Father what's wrong?" May asked as she walked up to him "Oh May" he said before hugging her "I'm so sorry… I wouldn't do this if I didn't think it wasn't right" he said as he hugged her tighter "How is marrying me off to a complete stranger good for me?" May asked as she pushed her father away.

He avoided her eye's "May I have contracted a horrible disease and the doctors say I have two to three months to live" he said as May gasped "So the arranged marriage" she started "Is because I know Monique will treat you horribly after I die… so if you out of the castle than you'll be safe… the only problem is that if you don't choose someone than she will and I know she will pick the worst of the worst to marry you" he said as he held her shoulders.

He looked down before admitting something "I loved you mother more than anything in this world… we were childhood friends and to know that our daughter would be a beautiful as you've become she would be smiling… but there's something you should know that you got from your mother" he said as he shielded his face behind his bangs "Does it have something to do with how I can understand pokemon languages?" she asked and he just looked at her completely stunned "How did you know?" he asked "You know how I sneak out of the castle to visit the town as well as visit some pokemon?" she asked and he nodded "when I brought Misty and Dawn down with me years ago I noticed how only I could understand the pokemon" May said pretty simply.

Fallen chuckled "Your just as wise as your mother was" he said before looking at her seriously "I'm holding a ball here tomorrow night so all the age appropriate men can come to meet you… if you don't like any than I'll simply tell them that you declined" he said as May nodded a little sadly. Wanting his daughter to laugh he added "And if any of them try anything with you than I'll kill them on sight" he said turning on his protective father side.

May was about to walk out of the room but quickly turned and hugged Fallen "I don't think anything will be good without you dad" she said as she buried her head into his chest "Don't worry May I still have a few months to go" Fallen chuckled as he held his hand to his daughters head.

Please review :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The whole town was bustling from the announcement that there would be a ball held at the palace to determine who gets to marry the second princess.

All the boys were either nervous, stuck up or annoyed, and when I say annoyed that really only refers to Drew.

Now girls were also allowed to go but could only enter if they had an invite or a date.

Drew fixed his collar and looked at himself with the mirror "Good as it gets" he mumbled before he went down stairs "Dad I don't even like the Second Princess… why do I have to go?" Kenny asked as his father forced him into a chair to brush his hair "Ash doesn't either but he's going too and besides every young man around her age is going" Anthony sighed before noticing Drew had entered the room "See I told you my old clothes would fit you" he said as he finished Kenny's hair "No you said 'try these on I think they'll fit you' so… yea" Drew said before grabbing his coat and heading for the door "Ash get you but down here I got tonight off work for this so I don't want to waist a single second of this!" he yelled before opening the door and walking outside.

Kenny and Ash soon followed after him "Why are you so against going tonight Drew?" Ash asked "These royals never invite peasants to balls and now that they want to marry the Bastard child away we're all of a sudden given free entry to the castle?" he said as he couldn't believe it "She might not be all too bad you know" Ash said as they walked along the lantern lit path.

They reached the doors to the hall the ball was in and entered to see they were only a few minutes late.

Drew just went to a corner and sat at a table bored "Hey you said it yourself that we should have fun" Ash said as he walked over to his brother "Well that was before I realised how many of my fangirls were here" Drew said with a sigh.

Everything went silent when the king and queen walked in "Thank you all for coming here tonight and we welcome you to our castle" the queen said with a very happy grin "Please enjoy the food and have a good time tonight" the king said before looking to the door "I now have great honour in introducing you all to my daughter May" he added before the doors opened.

May walked out with her arms crossed and an unhappy look on her face "Hi" she mumbled before the music started "Child you need to be more polite otherwise none of these people will even consider you" the queen hissed to May "Oh yea because I totally want to be married to a guy who just wants to control me" May said as she glared at her stepmother "I would rather that" Monique mumbled as she and Fallen walked off.

May grumbled to Monique before she walked down to the crowd, she was a little angry that she had to stay for this ball and the fact that Misty and Dawn weren't allowed to come was making May a little nervous.

She walked over to a corner that she thought would hide her for a while "Hello Princess May" a voice said from behind her.

May turned around to see a boy around her age with green hair sitting at a nearby table.

May recognised him easily as the boy from the group of misfit brothers "Hi there… so… what's your reason for sticking to the corner?" May asked as she tried to make conversation with him "I hate these kinds of parties… I didn't even want to come tonight" he grumbled. May laughed a little "What's so funny?" Drew asked as he raised an eyebrow "Oh it's just that I hate these things too" she said as she looked out at the crowd of people "A princess hating balls… that's something I wouldn't have expected" Drew said "Well I'm the Bastard child, I don't get the same treatment and I learn different things to my sisters" May said.

Drew was actually intrigued to know about her now "Like what?" he asked. May was a little surprised that he would want to talk to her, the only people who would treat her kindly were her sisters and father, and she knew the maids were only kind because she was the king's daughter.

May looked away when she realised that he was probably doing the same thing "You can drop the act" she mumbled "What act?" Drew asked. May looked back with slightly angry eyes "People are only kind to me for my title… and I can't help but feel you're doing the same thing" she said as her look grew sad.

Drew looked at her surprised, it was almost like she didn't want to be a princess "I actually saw you with an Ivysaur yesterday" Drew said as he got up and walked up to her "I don't know what you're talking about" May said as she avoided eye contact with him "I won't tell anyone" he said as she looked at him "Why ae you being nice to me?" she asked sceptically "I guess that I find you interesting" he said with a shrug before looking around the room to see guards at every possible exit.

May realised where he was looking and sighed "My stepmother knows I'll try and skip out on the party so she doubled security tonight" she said as Drew looked back at her.

He noticed a slightly pained look on her face and decided he might as well try and cheer her up "How about I start a fight and you escape to the garden when the guards are busy?" he suggested "You would do that?" May asked with a slight blush across her cheek "Yea sure I guess I could but I get a reward later" he said before taking off and not giving her a chance to refuse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

May slowly made her way through the crowd and waited for Drew's distraction 'Why would he do this for me? I just properly met him and now he's helping me escape' May thought as she slowly walked.

Drew looked around for someone who would easily lose their temper, despite his cocky demeanour Drew had a great sense on character.

Drew spotted a small group of buff guys and decided they would work.

Drew shoved one of them before ducking behind the other… and then he hauled ass as one tackled the other and a full on brawl started.

The second the guards left May slipped threw one of the doors and bolted to the garden area.

Drew smiled when he saw her leave and was about to follow but stopped when he noticed his brothers smirking at him "Screw off" me mouthed to them before following May.

Fallen watched the whole thing with a smile, it sort of reminded him how he and Mays mother use to escape from parties.

May stopped when she reached the beginning of the rose hedge maze "Why hello princess" a voice said behind her. May turned around with a big smile but I disappeared when a hand grabbed her throat.

May looked at the tall man, he was wearing a cloak so she couldn't see his face but his light blue eyes were burning in the moon light "I must say that you are a lot more beautiful than you are rumoured to be" he said as he raised her off the ground "Please… let… go" May wheezed out as he vision was starting to turn hazy.

The man smiled "No" before his hand squeezed tighter.

May could feel herself going unconscious "Help" she wheezed out before her hands went limp.

The figure dropped her when a sudden pain impacted on his back "What the hell are you doing to her?" Drew asked with rage that would scare satin himself.

The figure just laughed and stepped over May before a Drifloon appeared and carried the man off.

Drew ducked down to May and shook her "Hey wake up" he said as he shook her… but she had no response.

Drew swore under his breath before he tilted her head up 'She owes me bigtime for this' he thought before he blocked her nose and opened her mouth. He blushed red before he came down and tried to make her breath again.

May's eyes shot open as she took in a sharp intake of air before she fell back to sleep. Drew picked her up and ran towards the castle. Just before he reached the doors he was stopped by someone "Sire" Drew said with wide eyes as he felt awkward holding his unconscious daughter.

Fallen walked over and took May from him "Come with me" Fallen said before walking towards May's room.

Fallen placed May on her bed and kissed her forehead before he walked over to Drew "I thank you for saving my daughter" he said as Drew just stared at him "Umm it's okay I'm sure anyone would have done the same thing" Drew said with a sweat drop slowly trickling down the side of his face.

Fallen glanced back at May before he looked at Drew "My daughter seemed like she knew you back at the party… did you meet her when she would sneak out?" he asked. Drew was a little taken back that the king knew "Uh yes but how did you know she would sneak out?" he asked. Fallen smirked "Who did you think got her the dress?" he asked and Drew nodded with an understanding look.

Fallen glanced back at his daughter worried "Would you be willing to protect my daughter when she leaves the castle?" the king suddenly asked. Drew was definitely surprised at how calmly the king said that "Umm are you sure… you just met me and I only met her properly tonight?" the king chuckled "I have a feeling you're the kind of person who wouldn't let anyone hurt the ones he's close to" he said with a kind smile.

Drew mulled over the king's offer "Can you give me a few days to think about it?" Drew asked to which the king nodded.

The king ended the ball and sent everyone home "I know you wouldn't hurt her" Fallen mumbled as he watched Drew walk off with his brothers.

Ash poked Drew's shoulder "I saw you talking to the princess" he said as Kenny joined in with teasing their brother "Yea so?" Drew said with the slightest blush over his cheeks.

Drew was welcomed home the next day with his father and the king having tea "Ah Drew the king was just telling me how you saved the princess last night" Anthony said with the family smirk "I was just being nice" Drew lied as he felt his face heating up from what he did.

The king smiled and placed his cup down "So Drew have you accepted my offer yet?" Fallen asked as he stood up and placed a hand on Drew's shoulder.

Drew looked at the king before sighing "You're not going to take no for an answer are you?" he asked and the king answered with a simple "No" and a smile.

Drew sighed again before saying "Fine I accept your offer to protect May" the king smiled "Oh and when your outside the castle please address her as Haruka" the king added before he walked out the door.

Ash and Kenny entered the room and gave teasing looks to Drew "May and Drew sitting in a tree" they said but couldn't finish because Drew had grabbed a chair and was now chasing the two of them in the backyard.

Hope you liked it :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It's been a little over a week since the king convinced Drew to watch over May and to say the least… he was getting annoyed.

He was constantly waking around town from the crack of dawn to see if she had snuck out and after a full day of that he had to work night shifts at the tavern, he was beginning to get fatigued and had a tendance to almost collapse from lack of sleep.

She hadn't left the castle since the ball and he was getting annoyed with her, he hated royals so much and he honestly has no idea why he even started talking to her at the ball 'Maybe it was from the lonely look on her face or the way her eyes sparkled' he thought before slapping himself "Stupid, the lack of sleep is making me think weird things" he mumbled "You know talking to yourself like that makes you look crazy" a voice said from behind him.

He turned around to see May in her peasant clothing "People will think you've lost it" she giggled as she saw his shocked expression "Yea I don't care" he mumbled as he looked away from her "Hey why do you have bags under your eyes?" she asked innocently as she got closer to his face "N-none of your business" he said as he looked away blushing.

May shrugged and looked around "Where are your brothers?" she asked "Their working" he mumbled. May was able to tell he was tired and figured she had to do something about it.

She started walking away skidding her feet on the ground every now and again, bringing his attention back to her "Hey where are you going?" he asked from his seat "The forest" May called back as she slowly made her way towards a path that lead to the forest.

Drew sighed and followed her.

May entered the forest with a skip in her step and continued to an area she visited on occasion.

There were large piles of hay that pokemon would gather to use for nests later in the year for breeding season, but this time of year they made pretty comfortable places to sit and relax, May on occasion would fall asleep on one.

She trotted over to one and fell onto it spreading her arms out "Why would you come here of all places?" Drew asked as he looked down at her "It's relaxing" she reasoned as she snuggled into the hay.

She looked up to him and patted the spot next to her "Come on its really comfy" she said as she tugged on his arm.

Drew eyed her than the hat pile.

He sighed before laying down next to him it was comfy but his bed was probably only slightly comfier than this "How could you think this is comfy? My own bed is comfier than this pile of hay" Drew said with a bored look but then grew worried when he saw a saddened look on May's face.

She avoided her gaze and rolled over mumbling something "Lucky" was the only word he could make out.

That's when it hit him, May was the bastard child so she was being married off, she would be treated differently in the castle and she mustn't have had the same things her sisters got.

Drew reached a hand over to her shoulder and rolled her over slightly "Be honest… how bad is it in the castle for you?" he asked with a serious look and tone.

May hesitated at first but spoke up after a while "The maids and guards are only kind because I'm the second princess and my step mother treats me like trash" she said sadly "I only know of three people anywhere who are genuinely nice to me… dad, Misty and Dawn" she said and Drew sat up "What about me?" he asked a little hurt, for what reason he didn't know.

May smirked at him "I would have counted you but I know my father told you to take care of me when I was out of the castle… so I'm not sure if I should count you or not" she said and crossed her arms.

Drew looked away and avoided her eyes.

He heard a giggle behind him before he felt a hand on his shoulder and he was pulled back into a lying position. Drew grumbled at her "Oh calm down and relax… I can tell you haven't been sleeping all to good" she said as she propped herself onto her elbows "I'm not tired" he said as he desperately tried to keep his eyes open "Nice try… unless you sleep I will have an Oddish use stun spore on you" she threatened "Alright look I'll try to sleep" he said as he closed his eyes.

He fell asleep almost instantly.

May looked down at him with a kind smile; it was nice having someone around, even if her father made him.

As the sun was getting ready to become a sunset May was about to wake Drew up but a sudden scream from the village jolted him awake "What was that?" he asked "Your guess is as good as mine" May said before they shared a look and b=made their way towards the village.

There was a group of bandits that had attacked a few shops, vandalising the buildings and injuring lots of people.

One of the musclier men was about to throw a punch at a woman but a small boy, probably her son, jumped in the way. The man gritted his teeth and grabbed the small boy from his shirt and lifted him into the air

Drew was about to go and call for help but when he realised May wasn't near him he grew worried.

He turned back to the bandits to see May walking towards the man with the boy "Hey pea brain!" she yelled and laced her hands on her hips "What do you want girly?" he hissed before looking at her.

The second his eyes saw her he dropped the boy and smiled creepily "Well, well, well, what do we have here? You are rather beautiful little lady, would you be willing to accompany us on the road… it gets lonely and we men need" he paused and looked May up and down with a perverted gleam in his eyes "a woman's touch" he finished.

Drew was out right holding his anger back for what that man just said. Drew looked to May to see that her bangs covered her eyes and her hands began to shake. The bandit reached out to Mays shoulder but just as he was centimetres away May did something amazing.

May's movements were quick and effective.

The bandit was on the ground holding his arm in agonising pain as it was broken and he held his legs together because May could have just ruptured one of the organs that makes him male.

Drew stared in disbelief at the surprising strength of the weak looing girl he saw in front of him. Another two bandits came rushing around the corner and took out their swords.

Drew glanced to a carriage that had a few swords in it and took one out before heading over to May "Where did you get that?" she asked as she took the sword from the bandit she just hospitalized "That's not important… what I want to know is how you did that just there" Drew said as he blocked an attack from the bandits.

May swung her sword at one of them "Let's talk about this when we aren't in a deadly situation?" she asked as the bandit barely dodged her swing.

Hope you liked it and because I get spontaneous writers block and then so many ideas that they poor from my ears, I don't really have any updating schedule and the chapters might be a bit longer than usual.

Please review and give me any constructive criticism you feel necessary.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

May and Drew easily finished off the bandits and were about to leave "Hold on" May said as she turned back to the victims of the attack "What are you doing?" he asked as he watched her walk over to one of the small children that were beaten.

Drew watched as she picked him up and lent him against a wall before getting a bowel and filling it with water "What good will that do?" he asked as she mixed a few herbs into the water turning it a rich purple colour "That boy has a deadly disease and I've been bringing him medicine every week… with that beating he needs it earlier" she said as she picked the bowel up and started walking over to him but Drew grabbed her arm and kept her in place "What are you doing? Aren't you scared of getting sick yourself? You're a princess, you should be worried about things like that" Drew said with a worried tone.

May shook his arm free and continued walking "I don't care… I am this kingdoms second princess and I should take care of its citizens" May said in a matter of fact tone.

Drew kept his distance from the boy but May went right up to him and hugged him and held him close as she fed the medicine to him.

Drew smiled when he saw the happy smile on both May and the boy's face when he thanked her "I'll be back in two days to give you the regular amount" she said with a kind smile.

She then walked over to the young boy she saved earlier to see him crying over his mother "Hey what's wrong?" May asked as she bent down to his level "Mummy s-she won't wake up" he said between sobs. May felt for a pulse and sighed in relief when she found a faint one "Don't worry little guy she will wake up any minute now" May said as she dried the boys tears "Thank you lady" he said between sobs "When she wakes up make sure you tell her how brave you were" she said before she stood up and walked over to Drew "I know its late but would you mind helping me fix up the shop these guys trashed?" she asked.

Drew sighed and said "Fine" before they walked over to the shop and started putting the books and items back on the shelves.

The guards finally arrived to see all of the work had been done for them. The bandits were knocked out and tied up as the younger children threw rotten fruits and vegies at them.

One of the officers asked one of the children what happened "A lady and man appeared and helped us… their right over" she stopped when she saw May making a silent gesture with a cheeky smile "oh I guess they left" she said before going back to her friends.

The officers took the bandits away and May checked if they were all gone.

When the coast was clear she stepped out of the shop and was about to leave but the old shop keeper stopped her "Dear please take something for your kindness… you too young man… I insist" she said with a grateful smile.

May tried refusing but she knew the old woman wouldn't take no for an answer.

Drew ended up getting a book about what foods plant type pokemon like and May a bottle of rosewater "Thank you for your help… miss?" the townspeople asked as they were leaving.

May smiled at them and bowed her head "My name is Haruka" she said with her sweet smile before she turned and started walking "So rosewater?" Drew asked "I like the smell of roses" she said as she smiled down at the small bottle. She looked over to him and the book he had "Plant type?" she asked before looking at him "I have a Roselia at home and I want to know what things she would like better that the crap I've been giving her" he said with a sigh "You have a Roselia?" May asked with a happy smile "Umm yes but why are you so excited?" he asked "Roselia is one of my favourite kinds of pokemon… their rare… how did you get one?" she asked "I found her as a Budew after she was attacked by a bunch of drunken people at the tavern I work at" he said with a genuine smile "Wait you work at a tavern?" she asked "Yea almost every night" he said.

May sighed before holding her free hand out "I believe proper introductions are in order" she said before smiling and saying "I am May, second princess of Poketsmon and its kingdom, I am sixteen years old and despite being a princess I train pokemon, practice sword fighting, do acrobatics, ride and has a rather bad moth when the time is right" she gestured for him to do the same.

Drew sighed and looked away "Come on my arms getting tired" she wined. Drew chuckled before taking her hand, feeling something that made him blush, and said "My name is Drew, I own a Roselia, I work in a tavern most nights, I have two brothers and my father is the castle stableman" and shook her hand.

May tilted her head "Your Anthony's son?" she asked "You know him?" Drew asked "He taught me everything I know about ridding" she said with a joyous smile. Drew smiled realising that she was the one his dad was giving lessons to.

They continued to walk until they reached the forest that eventually leads to May's balcony "Well Drew I suppose this is it for today… it was nice to properly meet you and next time we see each other I would love to meet your Roselia next time I sneak out" she said before blowing between her fingers making a whistle before a group of Hoppip, Skiploom and Jumpluff appeared and carried May off into the forest "See ya in two day at this spot at sunrise" she said with a cheery tone and waved to him.

Drew smiled and waved to her "Amazing" he mumbled before turning around to head home.

May was gently placed on her balcony and thanked the pokemon for their help before going inside and getting changed.

She rushed down to the dining hall and quickly sat down in her seat "Sorry I'm late practice ran a little late" she lied knowing Anthony would cover for her.

Monique grumbled something before May realised that the seat next to her that was usually empty was now occupied by someone.

He had hair as white as snow and eyes like rubies "Umm hi?" May asked as she tilted her head "May this is Brendan… I have selected him to be your husband" Monique said cheerfully, obviously happy May was leaving.

May looked to her father's seat to see he wasn't there "Where is father?" she asked worried "His disease has taken a toll for the worst and has become bed ridden… I am now in charge and your marriage has been pushed up one month" Monique said deviously as she sipped her wine "What!" May asked with both anger and worry.

She looked to the boy next to her and then back at Monique before scowling and knocking her chair back "I refuse! This whole thing is bullshit! I am not marrying someone I just met!" she yelled as she slammed her hands on the table and ran out of the room.

She wasted no time in getting to her father's room.

She burst in the door to see Fallen in bed and a sad look "She told you huh?" he asked as his face turned sour.

May walked up to the bed with no emotion on her face "Sweetheart I'm sorry" he said as she held his hand "She said the wedding was pushed up… does this mean you'll die sooner that they thought?" she asked as tears began to fill her eyes.

Fallen looked up at her and nodded. May fell to the side of the bed and cried into the sheets.

Sad moment! please review :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Drew was working at his tavern later that day but for some reason there was a bigger crowd tonight.

That's when he realised that there was a drinking contest going on at a table surrounded by people betting on who would win "What's going on over there?" he asked one of the waitresses who had just served a round of drinks "A bunch of guys started a game to see who could drink more but then this teenage girl joined in and she is kicking ass" she said happily.

Drew was surprised that a teenage girl could drink a group of full grown men under the table.

Suddenly his eyes widened "No it couldn't be… could it" he mumbled as May flashed in his mind.

He tried to convince himself that even she wouldn't do something like that but then he remembered her saying she acted nothing like you would expect a princess too. He shook his head before making his way over to the group of people.

After he made his way through the crowd he slapped his hand to his forehead before looking back to the scene.

There was May, sixteen empty mugs next to her and one almost finished in her hands. The men who were on the same amount had fainted and she was laughing her head off as they ran out to vomit.

Drew waked up to her "M-Haruka I think it's time for you to go home" he said quietly to her "What? No way! I can still drink! Right guys?!" she yelled as all the men cheered.

Drew sighed before slinging her over his shoulder "Come on" he said as he started for the door. His manager looked at him as he headed for the door "You know her?" he asked with an eyebrow raised "Yea" Drew mumbled. The manager looked at May and back at Drew "Take her home… god only knows what these drunk bastards would do if she were alone like that" he said as he gave Drew his pay and opened the door for him "Bye mister! The bear was great!" she yelled while waving "How does he manage to score a girl like her with a dull personality like his?" he asked himself "Probably his looks" one of the waitresses said as she walked past.

Drew continued down the road with drunk May saying random crap in his ears "Your hair is so pretty" she said as she played with a lock of his hair "it looks like grass" she said before clicking "I know I'll call you grass head from now on!" she said happily as she pointed to the sky.

Drew simply grumbled "This wasn't part of my job" he mumbled as he reached his house.

May had fallen unconscious almost as soon as Drew reached the door to his house.

Drew irritably kicked his door over and over until a tired Kenny answered "What the hell Drew I was trying to sleep" he said as he rubbed his eyes before they widened upon seeing someone on Drew's shoulder "who's that?" he asked as Drew walked past him "Not important" Drew mumbled as he headed for the stairs.

Kenny stared for a few seconds before following "I beg to differ" he said before gasping "is this the second princess?" he asked as he recognised the girl on his brothers shoulder "I thought you hated royalty… and why does she smell like booze?" he asked.

Drew reached his room and placed May in the bed before turning to his brother "The king asked me to take care of her for a while after something that happened at the ball… and the reason she smells of booze is because she just beat four men in a drinking contest" he said as Kenny just stared "She drank that much?" was all he asked "Yea but I got to wonder why she was there in the first place" Drew said as he pulled the blanket over her sleeping figure.

Kenny mumbled something before leaving and closing the door. Drew looked down at May as she stirred awake "Drew?" she asked sleepily "Yea it's me" he said.

She smiled up at him before sitting up "Where am I?" she asked "My house" he said before tears appeared in her eyes "what's wrong?" he asked worried.

May sniffed "Father… he… he's sick and dying… he was going to announce it tomorrow… but I can't lose him" she cried. Drew just started at her 'How can that guy be dying? I saw him last week and he looked healthier than me' he thought.

He hugged May and tried to comfort her until she fell asleep again.

Drew gently lied her down and fixed the blanket "So that's why you were there" he mumbled as he gently whipped away one of her tears. He smiled down at her sleeping figure "You really need to learn to talk about what's bothering you" he said before lightly kissing her forehead.

His eyes widened as he stumbled back "Why did I just do that?" he mumbled as he stared at her and covered his mouth before looking down at the hand that whipped away her tear. He stared at it, completely frozen before he clenched his fist 'No bad Drew you are not to think of her in that way!' his mind scolded.

He walked out of his room and down to the bathroom and set up a bed in the tub "Can't believe I'm sleeping here" he grumbled before trying to go to sleep.

May sat up in bed and lightly touched her forehead "Why did he do that?" she asked herself with a small blush spread across her cheeks.

Her hand went around her face to her cheek and smiled.

The next morning wasn't too pleasant for May.

Drew had decided that his revenge was to burst into the room banging two pots together as he opened the blinds nice and wide "Wake up princess! And get out of my bed!" he yelled right next to her head "Grass head shut up and close the curtains" she whined as she felt the after effect to a night of alcohol, the dreaded hangover.

Drew decided to be nice and closed the curtains "Breakfast is soon so I suggest you compose yourself a little and take a bath" he said as he threw a towel at her "I can't my head hurts too much" she mumbled as she held her arms over her head and rolled over.

Drew sighed before leaving the room quickly. He came back with Roselia "Use a stun spore sweet scent combo" he mumbled and the pokemon agreed.

The pink and yellow powder gently fell over May before she slowly sat up "What the? My headache is gone" she mumbled "I learned a few months back that by mixing those two they counteract and end up curing hangovers" Drew said as Roselia smiled at her work "How'd you find that out?" May asked as she stood up "A regular at the bar learned it from a traveling merchant so he told me in case I needed it" Drew said.

He noticed May staring at Roselia "May this is Roselia and Roselia this is May make sure you take care of her" he said and Roselia nodded happy to do so.

May made her way down to the bathroom noticing there were already clothes there for her to change into because her current ones stank of liquor.

After bathing May walked out to see Anthony, Drew and his brothers all waiting for her at the table "Ah so the clothes do fit, I'm glad" Anthony said as he gestured for her to sit next to Kenny "So your May right? I'm Kenny" Kenny said with a happy smile and his hand out stretched "Umm yea it's nice to meet you too" he said as she shook his hand and smiled back.

Anthony put their breakfast on the table. It was bacon he got yesterday from the markets, some bread Ash and Kenny bought *cough* stole *cough* and some eggs from their chicken coop.

They all began to dig in but May wasn't sure what to do, at home she was given the least amount of food and when they had feasts she wasn't allowed to get anything until everyone else had gotten their fill, so right now she just sat there unsure as what to do.

Ash noticed she hadn't gotten anything yet "Hey Princess why aren't you eating?" he asked as May looked at him than down "Sorry I'm just use to eating either after everyone or after everyone has gotten what they want" she said a little sadly but tried to make it not sound so bad by laughing a little.

That's when it hit Drew, the reason she was so thin wasn't just because she did athletic things but because she probably didn't get any chances to eat as much as everyone else.

The others seemed to have caught on to the same thing and just stopped getting their things "What are you doing?" she asked "We are dining with a princess… we think she should have first pick of food" Ash said kindly.

May looked at them "Please don't act differently because I'm royalty" she said hoping it wasn't the case. Drew sighed "He's trying to say that you should get to pick first despite the fact we've already started eating" he said a little rudely "What he means is that you shouldn't feel obligated to go by the queens rules here" Anthony said with a smile before May hesitantly took some bacon and two eggs "And I don't want to see you stop eating until you can't have another bite" Anthony said with a smile 'He reminds me of dad' May thought with a smile as she began to eat.

Hope ya like it :) please review and if you feel anything was wrong with this chapter feel free to tell me and i will take it into consideration.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After a good hour of being scolded by Anthony for what she did last night May decided she might as well hang out with Drew for the day… or rather Roselia.

May didn't realise Roselia before but now that she was fed and healthy, May wanted to spend some time with the rose pokemon "So am I going to be able to train my pokemon today or not?" Drew asked as he saw Roselia sitting comfortably in May's lap with a happy grin.

May had walked outside to sit on a porch swing and Roselia had come over within seconds "Well, that depends on whether she wants to get up or not" May said before Roselia turned to May and hugged her "Really?" Drew asked Roselia "it took me four months for you to trust me and it takes you four seconds to trust her?" he asked annoyed to which Roselia just smiled happily.

May giggled a little and Drew's anger lifted slightly.

Drew turned back towards the open field they had some pokemon on before admitting defeat and sitting next to May "What happened to training?" May asked deviously "Shut up" Drew mumbled grumpily.

May sighed "If I get Roselia to train will you lighten up?" May asked with half open eyes. Drew just nodded and looked to Roselia "If you train with him now I'll sneak you into the royal rose garden" May said as she knew Roselias like to surround themselves with roses.

Roselia happily agreed and hopped onto the ground, ready to fight.

May was about to follow but Anthony called saying her clothes were ready for her to wear again "Really thank you for this Anthony" May said as she stepped out of the bathroom in her usual blue peasant dress and blue bandanna.

Anthony looked at her sadly "Drew told me about your dad… I am truly sorry for you" he said sadly "Thank you… can I tell you a secret?" May asked. Anthony nodded before moving closer to May "The queen has organized for me to marry someone when father dies… his name is Brendan, he's the second prince of an overseas country" she said sadly "How far away is it?" he asked "At the moment it's supposed to be about a month but if fathers condition becomes worse I could be shipped off no earlier than a few days… so… I'm just going to live it up for whatever time I have left here and hope that father will pull threw" she ended happily with a fist to the air but Anthony could tell she was extremely worried.

Anthony was about to ask how she really felt but a knock came from the door. Anthony walked over and opened it to see a young boy with white hair and ruby eyes "I'm looking for a girl with brown hair and blue eyes, her name is May" he said in a rather polite tone.

Anthony glanced to May to see her holding both hands up in an 'X' shape "No sorry the only ones that live here are me and my three boys" Anthony said in a calm tone with a happy smile "Thank you anyway sir" the boy said before walking off the lot and too the next house.

Anthony closed the door and looked to May "Why didn't you want him to know you were here?" Anthony asked "That was Brendan… my fiancé" she mumbled "You're what?!" Drew yelled from the back door. May faced him with a slight blush "I was told yesterday that the prince of an overseas country would be my fiancé" May said as Drew had a strange look on his face. It was a mixture of anger, sadness, shock and a little jealousy "And you didn't think to tell me this at all today?" he asked as all the emotions on his face was described in his tone.

Anthony decided he should leave the room since the tension between the two sixteen year olds was growing a little uncomfortable.

Drew looked away before opening the door "Where are you going?" May asked as she followed him "For a walk" Drew mumbled as he stomped down the street.

May tried to walk next to him but whatever way she tried to he would always cut her off "Come on Drew how was I supposed to say it? It's not like I could just go 'oh by the way I have a fiancé now and will be shipped off to some country I've never been to just to marry a prince don't even know' because that would have worked out so well" she argued. Drew grumbled before turning to her "You could have told me before I felt this way!" he yelled but then regrated "Felt what way?" May asked as a blush appeared across her face.

Drew held his breath 'Yea dipshit! What feelings?' his brain asked as he just stood there. His turned and stomped away with May following close behind. She stayed silent trying to give him his space while also making sure he didn't snap at a random citizen. She finally got up the courage to say something "Drew I" but suddenly a hand reached out from an alley and held a cloth over her mouth "MMMM!" she tried to scream but she son felt the darkness take over as she fell limp into her captors arms.

Drew turned around to see what she needed to say but when she wasn't there all feelings of hurt and anger turned to worry and fear.

He rushed to the alley only to get a glimpse as a man and his Drifblim fly off with an unconscious May under his arm. Drew was about to call out to her but stopped when he realised he could alert the citizens.

Drew ran as fast as he could to try and catch up to the Drifblim but he was beginning to lose it.

May stirred awake only to feel her feet tied together and her hands tied up inside of a small burlap sack. Not far from her a cloaked figure was slouched over "Finally awake are we princess?" a male but slightly feminine voice said "Who are you?" May asked scared. The man looked up to reveal those same piercing blue eyes from the ball the other week "Just an old friend of your mummy… Harley" he said with a glare and a creepy grin "You knew my mother?" May asked hoping she could delay for help to get there faster "Yes, she had this special gift known as pokewhispering… they say that if you kill the last pokewhisperer that you will gain that ability and their immunity to disease… I thought your mother was the last one so I killed her… but when I saw the stretchmarks on her stomach I knew she had a child with her stupid true love Fallen" he said as he squeezed his hair in frustration "I then knew I just had to wait until your powers truly awakened so I could kill you and take them for myself" he finished with an evil laugh before grabbing her hands "Now I think it's time to have a little swim with the fishes" he said as he dragged her to a steep cliff that overlooked the ocean.

Harley picked May up before swinging her forwards "Goodbye May" he said as she plummeted to the water below.

As Harley gloried in his victory he didn't notice a certain green haired teenager glaring daggers at him.

Cliffhanger (Slight pun intended... I can feel you sighing at me -_-')

I decided that for a random change I would update during the week since I really don't have an actual updating schedule and just update when I write a new chapter... so here you go and i hope you like it :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Harley was too busy laughing and revelling in his success to realise Drew was running down the hill and stop just before the cliff "Who are you?" Harley shrieked as he realised he had been seen "None of your fucking business you ass" Drew growled just before he punched Harley "You hit me!" Harley squealed as he held his now bleeding nose "I'll do more than that!" Drew yelled before he tackled Harley and began punching his face over and over again.

Harley fought back of course but let's face it… the guys kind of a pansy -_-

Once Harley had fainted Drew ran back to the ledge and looked frantically "Damn" he mumbled as he noticed something that made his heart sink.

There on a pointy rock was fresh dripping blood but May was nowhere to be seen 'you idiot if you hadn't have snapped at her she would have never followed you and she would have never been taken' he scolded himself.

He saw some bubbled and sprang into action.

He quickly took off his shirt and shoes before running and diving into the water without caring if he himself could die.

Once he landed in the water he continued down until he saw her. She wasn't moving from what he could see but it was all blurry.

He pulled her to shore and shook her a few times but there wasn't a response and she was getting pale "May don't you dare! You can't die!" he yelled as she shook her again, but no response.

He untied her hands and feet before tilting her head back "Why am I getting déjà vu?" he asked himself before he leaned down and tried to get air into her lungs.

Suddenly she shot up and coughed up a mouthful of water. She coughed over and over as more water sputtered out.

When she had caught her breath he tried to hug her but she suddenly screamed "May it's me!" he yelled as he grabbed her arms and had her look him in the eye.

Almost as soon as she locked eyes with him and saw that calming emerald green she clung to him and began to cry into his chest "I'm sorry… I'm sorry" she whimpered over and over.

He looked down at her and wiped a tear from her face "Why are you sorry?" he asked "If… If I had just told you about Brendan then you wouldn't have gotten mad at me and this wouldn't have happened" she cried out "Hey this is my fault" he quickly said "What?" she asked "It's not your fault that I over reacted, it's mine so if you dare say it's your fault I promises there will be consequences" he said as he smiled down at her "Consequences?" May asked being the clueless girl she is "Yep" Drew said as he began to lean in.

May stared at him confused as he began to smirk. He slipped his finder under her chin and his thumb rested on her chin and leaned in slower just to savour the look of May's blushing face.

He was just about to show her what he meant but was stopped when he was suddenly shoved aside and May was dragged into a sitting position "What the hell are you doing?" yelled a teenage boy with white hair and blazing red eyes "Brendan?" May asked surprised as she stared up to her fiancé "what are you doing here?" she asked as she shoved him away from her "I came to find you after you ran off last night… I followed you to the tavern but lost sight of you and this guy as he carried you off" he said as he shot a glare at Drew.

Drew stood up and glared back "And now I find him trying to kiss **my** fiancé" Brendan said as his glare flashed with jealousy. May looked between the two boys, she however knew how this would end if they actually tried to fight.

May did grow up with different rules but she knew for a fact that if a peasant boy were to pick a fight with a royal than it would result in his death.

May quickly stepped between the boys glares and faced Brendan "Brendan this young man has been trusted by my father to protect me and if you would give us more than three seconds to explain then you would know that he just saved me from not only drowning but from a total psycho who was the reason I was drowning in the first place" she scolded as she shot Brendan a less terrifying version of her glare, knowing that if she were to give him her normal glare he would probably become scared "If you understand now than I hope you don't mind following me to get the guy from on that cliff" Drew said in his regular emotionless voice as he pointed to the cliff May had just fallen from.

Drew quickly grabbed May and checked her stomach "What are you doing?" May asked curiously as he checked for any wounds "There as blood on one of the pointed rocks" Drew mumbled as he continued to check "Oh that's just this" May said as she lifted her dress slightly to show blood marks on her leg but no cut or wound "It was there at least" she mumbled before looking at her leg as if she had just grown a tentacle from it.

Brendan sighed before he blew a whistle that hung around his neck, a Mightyena whistle.

A howl was heard before a small pack of Mightyena came out of the forest followed by four royal guards "Prince Brendan what is wrong?" one asked before noticing the two drenched citizens "Who are these two?" he asked "Not important just follow this guy to that cliff to find a possible prisoner" Brendan sighed again before the guards followed their orders.

Almost as soon as Drew was out of earshot he turned to May "What the hell? You hear I'm your fiancé then you go running off with some peasant?" he asked rudely but May just ignored him "I am talking to you" he said harshly "And I am ignoring you" May said before she walked over to the water and waited for a few minutes before a Seaking floated towards her.

She crouched down in the water so she could ask it something without Brendan hearing "How did I heal my leg?" she whispered before she checked if Brendan was listening, he was just sitting on a rock pouting to himself.

May turned back to see the Seaking was swimming to where she had fallen to and dived under before swimming back "What do you have?" she asked as it handed her something.

May looked at it to see it was some kind of violet coloured seaweed "That's what healed your wounds" the fish pokemon said with a happy tone "Can it heal illnesses?" May asked frantically almost forgetting Brendan was behind her "I'm sorry miss but it only delays the effects" the fish pokemon said with a sad tone before it swam off.

May stood up and looked to Brendan to see him glaring off in a direction "Hey May I think I should get you home!" Drew yelled as May looked over.

He had his shirt back on and his shoes were in his hands "Alright I'm coming" she said as she was about to follow him "No need" Brendan said before grabbing May's arm and put an arm around her "I'm headed back to the castle and I think the queen would love to know about her… secret… friend" he said with a smirk "Please don't she would keep me on lockdown for weeks" May begged but Brendan just ignored her.

Brendan handed May to the two guards that weren't carrying Harley and sent them off to the carriage.

Once they were gone Brendan walked up to Drew "Status and power always dominate those without titles and I think you need to learn that" he said before he followed May to the carriage but stopped and turned "And I can get to her whenever I want" he said as he walked off laughing.

Drew just watched as the selfish prince walked off, those last words repeating threw his head over and over as he felt a pang in his chest "I really hate that guy" he hissed out as he really wanted to beat the living crap out of him.

Yay new chapter :)

I wasn't entirely sure how I should word this so if it seems rushed I'm sorry and I had also hit a moment where I couldn't think of a plot after the last chapter but thankfully my imagination has come threw and I have a good plot that will last for a while to come.

i hoped you enjoyed and please review :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

May was shoved into the throne room, still drenched in sea water and still wearing her peasant dress "What is the meaning of this you brat?" Monique asked as she looked down to May "I have no idea what you mean" May said as she stood up "Prince Brendan here tells me that you have been sneaking out to visit a peasant boy" Monique said as she gestured to Brendan "Yep" May said in a simple tone.

The queen scowled before smirking "Okay then I guess you won't mind that I have moved the wedding up again" she said "What? When is it?" May asked as her composure fell "I discussed it with Brendan here and we have both agreed to have your wedding tomorrow at sunset" Monique said as the joy was evident on her face.

May was frozen in shock, if the wedding is being moved up than her father would die soon.

May quickly ran out of the room and to her father's room to see him coughing up blood "Father!" May yelled as she ran to his side. Misty and Dawn came in soon afterwards with angry looks "What's wrong?" May asked "Mum just told us what's going on with the wedding" Misty said as Dawn sat next to their father "She's always been keen on becoming a lone ruler but to think she would go this far" Misty mumbled "Wait what are you talking about?" May asked as their father was too busy focusing on Dawn.

Misty sighed and grabbed May's hand and dragged her to behind a room divider "I think she's poisoning him" Misty whispered "What?" May asked obviously shocked "I suspected her when he first got sick" Misty said as she checked to make sure they weren't being spied on "I remember it because a week before she had given something to one of the kitchen helpers" she added "Where's his medicine?" May asked "A maid should be bringing in his lunch and medicine soon" Dawn said as she had already been filled in "May, you know more about medicine than us, so we want you to have a look at it before he takes it" Misty says seriously "Okay let's look at this seriously… even if Monique is poisoning dad then how do we prove her guilty? She is the queen" May said "Easy we use Brendan" Dawn said.

May looked to her younger sister and for the first time in her life May wanted to slap Dawn… thankfully she held it back. May breathed out "I refuse to talk to that ass face" she said in a happy tone "What would you do if I told you he only acts like that for a reason?" Dawn asked "It would have to be a pretty damn good reason" May said as she crossed her arms "Mother is brainwashing him" Misty said annoyed How you know that?" May asked "She had her Hypno use an intense dose of Hypnosis and confusion causing his personality to do a backflip… it also turned his black hair white" Misty said with her arms crossed "His real personality is kind brave and he's usually pretty selfless" Dawn said.

May was about to aske Dawn how on earth she would know that but then remembered that Dawn kind of knew every royal from the neighbouring countries, how Dawn can do that baffles May and everyone who knows she can do it.

The maid with the king's food entered causing the girls to go quiet and return to their father. The maid helped the king stand up and was about to begin feeding him but the girls suddenly stopped her "Is there something wrong?" she asked as she stood up "No we just felt like we should feed him since any day now could be his last" Misty said quickly before sitting next to Fallen.

The maid smiled at them knowing the king would die soon and figured the princesses just wanted to be with their father. She bowed to them and quietly exited the room.

Almost as soon as she was gone May had a look at the medicine "This is… just regular medicine" she said as she sighed in defeat "What? Impossible, then how would this disease just come out of nowhere?" Dawn asked "Maybe it's something else?" May said as they walked over to their father to see Misty was about to feed him "Misty stop!" May yelled as she smelt something weird.

May snatched the fork from Misty and sniffed at it. Lately her sense of smell had become a little intense so she decided she might as well make use of it.

She sniffed the food unclose before backing away from it "It's the food" she wheezed out as she felt a little dizzy "What's going on?" Fallen asked. The girls looked between each other before Misty said "We think mother might be poisoning you" Fallen looked at her before rolling his eyes "You don't believe us?" Dawn asked "I just can't believe she would result to something like that… I mean she even got her cousin Harley to try and kill May to make sure she wouldn't be a problem… now she's gone and screwed with Brendan's head" Fallen mumbled.

May looked at him with wide eyes "If you knew what she was doing why not tell anyone?" she asked "Because she is still queen and the public might think I would be charging her with untrue claims" Fallen mumbled.

May stepped towards him and hugged him "What is it May?" Fallen asked "Now that I know what she's poisoning you I can make a cure" she said happily "But sweetie I'm being poisoned with an incurable decease… it doesn't matter what you give me I will still die" Fallen said sadly "I don't care… as the second princess of Poketsmon I will devote my life to curing this disease… especially since I now have a way out of tomorrows wedding" May said before leaving the room.

May stomped straight to Brendan's room with a confident smile on her face.

She went to a window and whistled a certain way before entering his room "Wow princess ever heard of knocking?" Brendan asked as he walked over to her "Well I'm not like any princess you've met" May said with a glare "I'm surprised you haven't gotten changed yet… the salt is starting to stain that dress" he said as he looked her up and down.

May was desperately trying not to smash his face in when he said "I could help with that" but May simply stepped back before waving to someone behind Brendan.

Confused, he turned around to see a Beautifly hovering on his balcony with the doors open "What's a bug going to do?" he asked as he turned back to May only to see her smirking "Stun spore" she said as Beautifly obeyed.

Brendan went to get May in the way but was too slow and ended up fainting "You… bitch" he mumbled into the floor as his body was frozen "Yea" May said as she rolled him over with her foot.

May turned to her pokemon "Great job Beautifly… now can you go and get me some Salveyo weed, some Atromalic roots and a bit of that weird seaweed from where I almost drowned" May said before Beautifly zoomed off.

May sneaked down to the kitchen and swiped a bowel, a knife and a spoon before running back to Brendan's room. she waited a few more minutes until Beautifly came back with the ingredients "Are you going to poison me or something?" Brendan asked as May scoffed at him "No I'm going to cure your stupid Hypnosis" she mumbled as she began to crush the ingredients together.

When she was finished she grabbed the mush in a handful and shoved it into his mouth "Eat it you ass" she said annoyed before he finally swallowed.

Sorry if it seems a little rushed but I hope you enjoyed :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

May waited for a short time for the medicine to start working. She knew it was when the roots of his hair began to turn black.

The colour continued to the ends of his hair before his eyes snapped open and he sprung up into a fighting stance.

He relaxed when he saw May and quickly bowed "I am truly sorry your highness… I have acted in a terribly rude way and I don't expect you to forgive me" he said as he kept his head down waiting for a reply.

May could tell his apology was genuine "You're forgiven… so does this mean you remember everything from when you were under the queens control?" May asked as she pulled him up "Yes" he said simply "Great" May said before she began to explain the plan.

Back in the village the announcement for May's marriage to Brendan was announced and Drew and his family where invited, obviously the queens way of telling Drew that May wasn't his.

Drew scoffed when he saw the invite and stomped outside "Drew what's wrong?" Kenny asked as Drew walked up to him "Nothing" Drew hissed as he walked to the tavern for his night shift.

While at work a bunch of the waitresses came over to him "So Drew… what's the word with you and that cutie from last night?" asked one of them. They all gasped and stepped back, Drew didn't know why until he looked down to his hand to see he had smashed a glass in it "Oops" he mumbled before walking to a table to get the glass out of his hand "What happened?" the boss asked "Sorry… I broke a glass… feel free to take it from my pay" Drew said in his regular one tone voice "Not that idiot, something has obviously happened between you and that girl" he said "What do you care Brock?" Drew asked "I care because it's obviously bothering you… and I can't afford you breaking glasses" Brock said with slight annoyance.

Drew sighed before pulling out the last piece of glass "She's getting married" Drew said as he looked away from Brock "She's getting married?" one of the older waitresses asked "Soledad not so loud" Drew hissed as she sat down next to Brock "When is she getting married, maybe you can change her mind" Brock said "I can't… it's an arranged marriage… she doesn't even have any say in it" Drew replied "Maybe you can change the parents' decision?" Soledad asked "I can't" Drew replied "Why?" both the adults asked "Because she's getting married tomorrow" Drew mumbled.

Brock raised an eyebrow and said "Tomorrow… wait" both adults stood from their seats and looked at Drew "The second princess?!" they yelled simultaneously. Everyone in the tavern looked at them with odd looks before returning to what they were doing.

The two young adults sat back down and looked at him with zoned eyes "Yes… I've… f… fallen in l-love with her" he admitted to both the adults and himself.

Soledad and Brock just stared at him with their jaws dropped "How did you even meet her?" Soledad asked "At the ball last week… and I saved her life so the king appointed me as her protector for when she sneaks out from the castle" Drew said as he wrapped a bandage around his hand.

Drew then walked off to the bar and continued to clean some glasses making sure not to break them.

May had finished explaining everything to Brendan "Sounds like it could work" Brendan said but then noticed his reflection in a nearby mirror "I have black hair again… she'll know I'm not under her control" he said worried "No need to worry… when you were asleep befoe I had a few Absol from the coastline spare a bit of fur and made you this… it looks pretty similar to your hair" he said as she handed him a white wig "Thanks" Brendan said with a smile as he went to put it on.

May looked outside and realised night had fell "Oh we need to go down for dinner" she said as she stood up "I'll meet you there… kinda have to get changed" she said with a giggle referring to her outfit.

She was about to close the door behind her "Oh and make sure to act like a selfish jerk until the wedding okay?" she asked and he just nodded with a chuckle.

May joined her sisters and step mother at the table after getting changed. She sat next to Brendan shooting him a glare to make sure Monique didn't suspect anything "As I was saying, Fallen won't be able to make it to the wedding tomorrow so you'll have to walk yourself down the aisle" Monique said with a sickening grin as she took a sip from her glass.

May mumbled a yes before stabbing into her small proportion of food.

Drew was sent home after smashing a third glass in his hand and picking a fight with a customer.

He entered the front door to find his family eating dinner "Drew? What're you doing home so early?" Ash asked with a raised eyebrow "I was sent home" Drew replied "What happened to your hand?" Kenny asked upon seeing the blood soaked bandage around his brothers hand "I broke a few glasses" he said before slumping in the seat next to his father.

Ash looked at his brother with a little concern "Your upset about May aren't you?" he asked taking Drew a little off guard. Ash was usually a little clueless and the fact that even Ash could tell he was upset told Drew he was being extremely obvious "That obvious huh?" He asked "Yea a little" Kenny said with a tone that made it obvious.

Drew slumped further into his chair "Drew I don't know what to say… it's an arranged marriage… I would change it myself if I could… but we all know that won't happen" Anthony sighed as he looked at his son "Yea whatever I'm going to bed" Drew mumbled as he stomped upstairs "As much as I hate to say it, but we're going to be in for a long few days of 'grumble grumble grumble stupid bubbling idiots' huh?" Kenny asked to which the two others nodded sadly "I am not even all the way up the stairs at least hold your tongs until you hear my door close!" Drew grumbled before he stomped the rest of the way and slammed his door shut.

Little shorter than usual but I hope you enjoy the next chapter (Just because i feel like being a little evil i will only upload on Friday at the latest :D) it will be about the wedding day and i hope you review :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The following morning was a giant pain in May's ass. The maids were super persistent on doing her hair and tailoring her wedding dress.

As she did this Brendan worked on an antidote for May's father. Brendan was experienced in the medical field and thanks to the strange seaweed May has found he was close to an antidote.

A knock was heard from his door and he quickly put a blanket over the medicine and its table "Come in" he said as he made sure his wig was in place "It's just me" May said as she slipped into the room "Oh" he sighed in relief before uncovering the table "How is it coming along?" May asked as she looked at the steaming ink liquid "Great I just need it to crystalizes, crush it, then mix it with water" Brendan said as he put the fire out under the pot as May smiled "Thank you" she said.

May pondered for a second before turning to Brendan "Why are you so easily going along with this whole thing?" she asked as she stood up straight. Brendan chuckled a little before turning to his bed.

He reached under the pillow and pulled out a locket and opened it so May could see  
"Her names Alice… we've been friends for years and I recently vowed that I would marry her one day… I came here originally to refuse the marriage but obviously your step mother reached me first" he said as May looked at the girl.

She had blood red hair and crystal blue eyes. Her hair was short and messy and she looked rather average but May could tell he loved her anyway "You have someone like that don't you?" Brendan asked as he was obviously referring to Drew "Yea I do" May said with a happy smile.

Just as she was about to ask about Alice another knock was heard at the door. May quickly hid behind a curtain and waited for Brendan to open the door to see who it was "Yes?" he asked before opening the door "It's us" Dawn said as Brendan was shoved aside "May you really need to go to your room the maids are getting violent" Dawn said before May made a worried look and ran out of the room.

Brendan looked at the two princesses that are still in the room "So are you here to give the medicine to your dad?" he asked a little awkwardly as he knew they would have been listening in.

Misty smirked at him before nodding "Yea and you might want to hurry it along" she said "Why?" Brendan asked "There are several maids coming here in a short time to get you ready" Dawn said with a slight giggle.

Brendan sighed before walking over to the medicine to see it had crystalized "I'm almost finished" he said as he began to crush it into a fine powder and pour water in.

It mixed together turning a pale rose colour "That smells nice" Misty said as she leant over the bowel and took in a whiff.

Brendan poured it into a vial and gave it to Misty "Mix this in with his drink and he should get better in seconds" he said proud of his work "How is that possible? He's been bedridden for days now" Misty asked with an eyebrow raised "This weird seaweed that May found has amazingly high medical properties… I wouldn't mind taking some home and growing it" Brendan said as he was slightly surprised.

Misty and Dawn thanked him before rushing out of the room since Fallen's lunch would be served soon.

Drew had woken up that morning just as grumpy and jealous as the previous night "Hey Drew… you're getting up at lunch… that's a first" Ash said as he plated up a few servings of food and Kenny took them to the table "Whatever" Drew grumbled as he bit into his bread roll.

The two brothers shared a look before Ash handed Drew a piece of paper "May came around last night and said to give this to you if… if you were serious about liking her… as in… love" Ash said as he tried not to set off his brother.

Drew looked at him and scowled before snatching the note from Ash.

 _Dear Drew,_

 _I know we haven't known each other for a very long time but there's something about you that makes my heart race. I know this sound incredibly corny but when I was taken by Harley the first thing I thought wasn't how my family would react (Which makes me sound really selfish) but I thought of how I couldn't tell you that I loved you. If you by any chance feel the same you'll come to the wedding today._

 _From May_

 _P.S. I have a plan_

 _P.P.S oh and Brendan was under mind control so he's all good now_

Drew chuckled that she even had her personality in the letter.

His brothers stared at him for a minute before he walked upstairs.

The day went by faster than the others had hoped "We'll leave you now princess" one of the maids said before they left the room. May looked at herself in the mirror.

Her dress had loose sleeves and hugged her frail body before the skirt fell down to the ground like water. May's hair was tied back into a bun and was decorated with white roses.

She sighed as she looked at it. She looked at herself up and down as she sighed "If only it was someone else at the end of the isle" she said as a certain shade of green flashed in her mind.

She looked over to her desk and spotted a large pair of scissors. She looked at herself in the mirror again and at some brown fabrics then back at herself "Oh this is going to be good" she said as she smirked cheekily.

Drew and his family were on one of the balconies that overlooked the hall "I'm surprised you're taking this so well… I mean look at that guy… I mean he's gorgeous" Ash said as he gestured to Brendan "Yea yea whatever" Drew said as he sat in his seat.

The music began to play as the doors were opened.

Everyone gasped.

There was May.

In a long brown shirt with baggy pants, a bulky belt, boots and a light brown bandana.

Her hair was cut extremely short and resembled a boys hairstyle.

Drew just looked down at her and held in his laughter as everyone else just gaped at her "What is the meaning of this!?" Monique yelled as she stood from her seat and shot a glare at May "I'm taking a stand Bitch!" May yelled as she stood her ground.

Monique scrunched up her face "Guards take her to her room!" she yelled but nobody did a thing "what are you waiting for get her!" she yelled but again nothing happened "There not going to listen to you anymore" a demanding voice said as everyone looked towards Brendan only to see Fallen with an angered look "Fallen what are you doing out of bed?" she asked a little scared "I'm cured… no thanks to you" Fallen said before he called the guards down to get Monique "This is for trying to poison me" Fallen said as Monique was dragged away.

Brendan turned to Fallen and took off his wig "That thing was getting stuffy" Brendan said as he looked to Drew "Really sorry for all that's happened!" he yelled as Drew waved down.

Fallen held a hand out to Brendan and said "I thank you for your work and I hope this will be the start of a good friendship" Brendan grabbed Fallen's hand and they shook on it "I hope so" Brendan said Before May ran up to Fallen and hugged him "Thank goodness the medicine worked" she said before Misty and Dawn joined in on the hug.

Sorry for not updating when I did but the past 48 hours have been a little hectic and I haven't had time to wright anything so sorry again and please review.


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It's been a week since the failed marriage between Brendan and May and a week since Monique was under arrest.

May's living conditions have improved a lot too. She now has the same kind of furniture as her sisters and the maids and guards are more genuinely kinder towards her.

Misty and Dawn are now aloud to train pokemon and their going great, Dawn has even invented this thing called Pokemon Contests and May and Drew were getting pretty competitive. Because Drew and May hang out more their siblings have had time to converse too.

Today was Brendan's send off and everyone was there to send him off "Thank you and I hope to hear from you soon" Fallen said as he shook Brendan's hand and pulled him into a hug "You too your majesty" Brendan replied as he nodded to Fallen.

He walked up to Misty and Dawn "I hope you become great rulers someday" he said as the girls hugged him and wished him luck on his trip.

May smiled at him and handed him a package "What's this?" he asked as he looked down at it "You never got a chance to get some of that special seaweed with all the report filing and organising you had to do so I got a few pokemon collect some for me" she said with a smile as she hugged him goodbye.

Brendan turned to Drew to see him with a slightly sad look. In the past week Brendan and Drew had actually become pretty good friends "See ya later" Brendan said "Yea and when you finally get married make sure we're the first ones you invite" Drew said as they had a quick hug "I'll make sure of it" Brendan said before he walked up to the ship he would sail back home on.

He hopped aboard and waved to his friends as they became smaller and smaller.

Drew turned to May and smirked "Speaking of weddings" he said as he started to lean in "Hold it buddy I may have met you to get married to someone but I will tell you now that that situation is over I won't marry so easily" May said as she placed a hand over Drew's mouth as she smirked "That's not cute" he said annoyed.

May giggled and wrapped her hands around his neck "I'd beg to differ" she said as she pulled Drew down and kissed him "Oh la la!" Misty, Ash, Dawn and Kenny teased before their siblings shot them equally terrifying glares.

The two fathers looked on in amusement "Do you think this is what Sarema imagined your daughter would be like?" Anthony asked as he nudged Fallen with a cheeky smirk. Fallen smiled as he watched May and her siblings having fun.

Pretty short for an Epilogue but I hope you've liked it and if you want to read anything else please check my page in about a week for a new contestshipping story and I'm sticking with the olden time theme but this time i'm taking it to the seas... that's right I'm going Pirate! :)

It was nice seeing your reviews and they actually gave me the confidence to update faster than with the deleted stories i never got reviews from... so... thank you :)


End file.
